


Headlights shining in the dark night

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [525]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom David Abraham, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Lucas is a kid, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Team, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Together, TT, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Top Martin Hinteregger, for Paciandler, listen i love them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il doit dormir une ou deux heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut, son corps se figeant en entendant sa porte s’ouvrir. David se retourne douloureusement pour voir Martin sur le pas de sa porte, l’air tout aussi fatigué que lui, ses cheveux en bataille, ses mains se comprimant et décomprimant à répétition. Ses yeux sont toujours à moitié fermés à cause du sommeil, et sa voix est rauque, mais il invite Hinti à venir s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui, pour qu’ils puissent parler de ce qui ne va pas.
Relationships: David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Erik Durm/Dominik Kohr, Makoto Hasebe/Daichi Kamada, Martin Hinteregger & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [525]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Headlights shining in the dark night

"Plus claire la lumière, plus sombre l'obscurité… Il est impossible d'apprécier correctement la lumière sans connaître les ténèbres."

Jean-Paul Sartre

** Headlights shining in the dark night **

  
David n’a pas le cœur à célébrer grand-chose ce soir. Il n’y a rien à célébrer de toutes façons. Il ne reviendra ni sur le match, ni sur ce qui a pu se passer au niveau de l’arbitrage, c’était à lui de protéger les cages mais il a totalement échoué… David avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il est finalement seul dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il s’appuie contre la porte en amenant sa main à sa bouche pour contenir une nausée. Comment va-t-il expliquer ça à son fils ? Comment peut-il lui expliquer que son père a échoué deux années d’affilée en demi-finale de deux compétitions différentes ? Son poing se resserre alors qu’il retient difficilement ses larmes. Il ne pourra plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après cette stupide promesse. David fait des pas tremblants vers le lit, ses jambes sont lourdes et fatiguées, courbaturées du match, de sa stupide rivalité avec le polonais. Il s’effondre tête la première sur le lit en espérant que sa douleur passera avec la nuit, ou en tout cas sa douleur musculaire, pour ce qui est de sa peine, il devra attendre que les heures deviennent des pommades pour ses plaies béantes sur son corps. 

Il doit dormir une ou deux heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut, son corps se figeant en entendant sa porte s’ouvrir. David se retourne douloureusement pour voir Martin sur le pas de sa porte, l’air tout aussi fatigué que lui, ses cheveux en bataille, ses mains se comprimant et décomprimant à répétition. Ses yeux sont toujours à moitié ouverts à cause du sommeil, et sa voix est rauque, mais il invite Hinti à venir s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui, pour qu’ils puissent parler de ce qui ne va pas. David a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois après les défaites avec Hinti, mais aussi avec d’autres, comme Lucas ou Gonça, il a l’habitude maintenant. Il sait que Martin a des problèmes de sommeil depuis le penalty raté face à Chelsea, alors il fait de son mieux pour l’accueillir à chaque fois qu’il a besoin de lui, même quand il est à moitié mort, comme cette nuit. Hinti se glisse sous la couverture, David comprend que ce n’est pas une discussion qui va arranger sa situation, alors il s’allonge à côté de lui sous la couverture, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Martin ne dit rien mais David peut lire la douleur dans ses yeux, il souffle du nez avant de l’inviter à venir dans ses bras. Il est rassuré de voir que l’autrichien n’a pas d’animosité envers lui par rapport à la défaite, au point où il accepte de venir dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

David ne se sent plus de dormir maintenant que des souvenirs du match sont revenus, mais ça semble aussi être le cas pour Martin, alors il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et de poser ses lèvres sur le front de l’autre défenseur. Il ne sait pas si c’est un réflexe de ses précédentes relations, mais il l’a fait, et Hinti ne semble pas vouloir réagir. Ou alors il a peur de lui à cause de ça. David sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, peut-être qu’il vient de merder avec son coéquipier parce qu’il est juste trop fatigué et triste… Mais tout disparaît dans son esprit quand il sent Martin relever la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh. Ce n’était pas du tout prévu. Il ne pensait même pas que l’autrichien pouvait en avoir quelque chose à faire des hommes en général. David veut allumer la lumière et lui demander droit dans les yeux s’il voulait vraiment le faire, si ce n’était pas juste un faux mouvement, mais il ne peut que répondre au baiser en tenant Hinti plus fort contre lui (avec le risque de lui broyer une côte ou deux). 

David veut le regarder droit dans ses yeux bleu clair magnifiques, il veut sentir les mains de Martin sur lui, il veut toucher son visage encore et encore et sentir les endroits où les matches ont laissé des marques, il veut passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds d’Hinti qui le font rajeunir encore et encore au fil des mois. David veut avoir Martin pour lui tout seul cette nuit. Il ne veut pas ruminer sur un stupide match où la chance a été contre eux, il ne veut pas repenser à sa future retraite, ou à la défaite face à la personne qu’il déteste le plus sur Terre. Il ne veut plus penser à rien, si ce n’est à Martin lui-même, et Martin seulement. Hinteregger sort de la pression de ses bras pour le pousser sur le lit, David le laisse faire, parce qu’il pense avoir compris, mais pas entièrement. Hinti embrasse ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, avant de retirer son t-shirt et d’envoyer son boxer le rejoindre, David ne contrôle pas un rougissement de prendre possession de ses joues alors qu’il sent ensuite les doigts de l’autrichien faire glisser son propre short. Oh… Il n’a pas la force de savoir quoi faire dans cette situation, alors il laisse l’ombre qu’il voit à peine d’Hinti sur lui faire ce qu’il veut, David ne peut que le sentir, mais c’est suffisant. 

Martin disparaît de son corps, et David voit la lumière de la salle de bain s’allumer, il se couvre les yeux rapidement pour s’habituer à l’éclairage, avant de voir Hinti revenir avec une fiole de shampoing dans la main, éteignant de suite la lumière pour les laisser dans leur intimité obscure. L’autre défenseur s’assoit juste en face de lui, David peut entendre son souffle, sa respiration, il essaye de comprendre ce qui peut se passer dans son esprit, mais tout disparaît une nouvelle fois quand il l’aide à se relever et à s’asseoir. Il sent les mains de Martin se poser sur ses joues, ses doigts caresser sa barbe, ses lèvres embrasser les siennes, et dire qu’il avait peur que son léger baiser sur son front soit de trop… Martin se sépare de son visage, pour décapsuler la fiole, et se frotter les mains du shampoing s’il comprend bien les bruits, son coéquipier ne lui dit rien depuis qu’il est rentré dans sa chambre. Est-ce que Hinti lui en veut tout de même ? Est-ce qu’il essaye juste de lui dire à travers ses gestes qu’il ne veut plus de lui et que c’est la dernière fois qu’il se tiendra si près de lui ? David sent une soudaine angoisse naître dans sa poitrine alors qu’il imagine tout un tas de scénarios où Hinti le laisse seul après qu’ils ont fini… Il ne veut pas perdre Hinti à cause de ça. Il laisse échapper un glapissement quand la main de Martin prend sa bite, le froid du gel le tendant et lui provoquant un frisson courant sur sa peau, tout du long de son dos. 

« H-Hey Hinti, tu es sûr-- »  
« Shh Capitano, seuls Timmy et Gonça sont aussi bruyants. »  
« O-Oh, d’accord… »

Martin frotte sa bite comme s’il n’était pas tard dans la nuit, comme s’ils n’avaient pas tous les deux joué 90 minutes stressantes et douloureuses, mais David ne peut rien lui dire, parce qu’il souhaite aller jusqu’au bout de leur aventure. Un nouveau gémissement échappe à sa gorge quand Hinti frotte sa bite contre la sienne, la friction causant beaucoup trop de sensations pour ce qu’il est censé faire à la base (dormir). David pose ses mains sur les épaules de Martin pour garder un minimum d’équilibre, son esprit est embrumé par le plaisir, il est totalement perdu mais ne se fie qu’à Hinti, qu’à ce qu’il veut faire de lui, il le laissera faire autant que possible. David ne veut pas que cet instant se termine trop rapidement. Martin arrête son rythme et David se retrouve avec le souffle à moitié coupé, toute son adrénaline mise aux arrêts soudainement. Non, il ne veut pas que tout s’arrête comme ça, il ne veut pas laisser Hinti repartir tout de suite, il ne veut pas être seul pour cette nuit… Il sent des larmes venir piquer ses yeux une nouvelle fois, il ne veut pas avoir le poids de ses responsabilités de retour sur lui avant le lendemain. 

« N’aies pas peur Capitano, je suis là, je le serai toujours. »  
« Hinti… Je t’aime. »  
« Moi aussi David. »

David sent une larme couler sur sa joue quand il entend ces mots, c’est tellement agréable, surtout après le match face au Bayern, mais il est avec Martin, il sent son cœur battre tellement rapidement dans sa poitrine, il peut tout entendre de l’autrichien face à lui, il se sent vivre, et il espère que ça ne disparaîtra jamais. Leurs orgasmes surviennent presque au même moment quand Hinti lâchent leurs bites et les caressent une dernière fois. David s’écroule sur les oreillers, de la sueur coulant sur ton son corps, sa poitrine descendant et remontant encore et encore. Martin retourne dans la salle de bain, David ouvre à moitié les yeux pour le voir revenir avec une serviette, remettant le savon à sa place, il sent le tissu nettoyer son abdomen, essuyer une partie de sa sueur. Pour une fois, ce n’est pas lui qui réconforte les autres, c’est lui qui est réconforté. Martin éteint la lumière après avoir fini et revient sous la couverture, cette fois, le tenant contre lui. Et dire que David pensait que Martin était le genre de gars à être en-dessous, il rit en posant sa tête contre lui et fait de son mieux pour ne penser qu’à l’endorphine qui traverse son corps, tout va mieux avec lui. 

Ils se réveillent le lendemain matin, David a toujours le corps engourdi, mais la douleur a commencé à passer, ainsi que celle dans son cœur, Martin lui sourit, un rougissement sur ses joues. Alors ils sont tous les deux l’opposés au lit que ce qu’ils sont sur les terrains… David retrouve ses vêtements sur le sol, et Martin en fait de même, il essaye de ne pas regarder son dos quand il se change, mais c’est compliqué, parce que Hinti, même s’il est plus petit et moins musclé que lui, est magnifique à ses yeux. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire en sorte que les autres ne comprennent pas trop rapidement qu’ils ont couché ensemble. David ouvre la porte et vérifie qu’il n’y a personne derrière pour ne pas que les autres voient que Martin a dormi avec lui cette nuit, et quand tout est sûr, ils peuvent sortir et retrouver le reste de l’équipe au petit-déjeuner. David est agréablement surpris de voir que toute l’équipe a retrouvé sa bonne humeur par rapport à la désillusion générale qu’il y avait dans le bus. Martin et lui s’assoient à côté de Timmy et Gonça, Lucas en bout de table avec Ilse. David est quand même fatigué malgré la présence d’Hinti à ses côtés, mais il a l’impression de se sentir toujours mieux un peu plus avec le temps qu’il passe près des siens. Ils reprennent tous des forces paisiblement, David peut voir derrière Timmy qu’Erik et Dom se tournent encore sans faire le moindre effort pour comprendre que tout le monde a fini par le deviner. Daichi et Makoto ne font plus d’efforts non plus. David ne devrait probablement pas se vanter d’avoir une nouvelle relation secrète avec Martin, parce que Timmy et Gonça ne sont pas les derniers à en parler après avoir vu la marque des lèvres que Hinti a laissé durant son sommeil.

« Alors, Captain, tu ne nous invites pas à ton mariage ? » Gonça est franchement, très franchement, l’inverse de discret avec ce que Timmy a pu lui faire remarquer quand il avait la tête tournée vers les autres  
« Uh… » David ne sait pas quoi répondre, surtout pas quand il entend Martin s’étouffer sur son schnitzel   
« Laisse-les s’habituer à la vie de couple, ils ont quand même fait l’effort de faire ça en silence cette nuit ! » Timmy a probablement en tête d’en informer toute l’équipe, parce que son rire est aussi peu discret que son petit-ami  
« Alors, qui a demandé le premier à coucher avec l’autre ? » Stefan en rajoute une couche alors qu’il sirote son café tranquillement, comme s’ils devaient parler de ça ici et à ce moment précis !  
« Stop ! Lucas est toujours là, c’est toujours un enfant par rapport à nous ! » David peut sentir le brassard contre sa peau, même s’il est juste spirituel  
« Attendez… Vous avez couché ensemble ? Cette nuit ? Ici ? » Oh seigneur Lucas et son superbe allemand comprennent enfin… David se sent devenir aussi rouge que le drapeau national d’Hinti, alors qu’il ne peut que se cacher derrière son propre café, c’est pour ça qu’il ne parle pas de ses sentiments, parce que Gonça finit par trop parler ! Mais même dans les jours les plus sombres, il y a une lueur d’espoir, et aujourd’hui, David peut l’identifier dans chacun de ses coéquipiers, et ça lui réchauffe le cœur de ne pas se sentir seul.

Fin


End file.
